


Volley-bot

by Aya_Koshkina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aya_Koshkina/pseuds/Aya_Koshkina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сборник драбблов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Баклажан. Бокуто Котаро, Куроо Тецуро

\- Рыба со скидкой, - Куроо выглядит как растрепанный кот и лоток со свежей сайрой в его руках только добавляет сходства.  
\- Послезавтра стипендия. Куроо, еще день на одной рыбе и я смогу побить мировые рекорды по плаванью без акваланга, - пользуясь тем, что уставший после подработки Куроо заслушался, Бокуто подталкивает его к холодильникам с мясом.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что жабры вырастут, - Бокуто показывает ему язык и закатывает глаза. – Смотри. Мясо. Вкусное, свежее мясо. Мы можем взять немного и сделать набэ.  
Куроо сомневается – жует собственную губу и переводит взгляд с рыбы на нарезанное говяжье филе. Рыбу Куроо любит и готов есть ее каждый день, но вот Бокуто…  
Бокуто дергает шеей, заслышав чей-то знакомый голос, вытягивается весь и машет над головой руками. Бокуто с его невозможными светлыми глазами, широкими резкими движениями и привычкой укладывать голову на плечо в раздумьях.  
\- Я отдам тебе самые лучшие кусочки, - говорит вдруг Бокуто и сглатывает. – Куроо.  
Куроо запускает пальцы в волосы, растрепывает их сильнее и согласно кивает. Движение руки Бокуто смазанное из-за скорости – он выхватывает из-под носа у испуганной домохозяйки понравившийся лоток с мясом, кидает его в корзинку и отскакивает на пару шагов. Будто боится, что Куроо передумает.  
Куроо ухмыляется и двигается в сторону отдела с овощами.  
\- Баклажан? – в голосе Бокуто страдание.  
\- Пойдет в набэ… и со скидкой. Чтобы компенсировать мясо.  
Бокуто отворачивается и молча подставляет корзинку.


	2. Акааши! Акааши Кейджи/Бокуто Котаро

\- Акааши!  
Голос у Бокуто глухой и срывающийся, но интонации — как всегда. Возмущенные, требовательные, привлекающие внимание Акааши.  
Бокуто зарывается пальцами одной руки ему в волосы и тянет вверх, пытается заставить прекратить (не убедил), вторую прижимает к чуть облупленной поверхности двери и скребет пальцами.  
Акааши поднимает на облизывающего губы Бокуто глаза — повторяя за ним движения, проводит языком по напряженной головке и прижимает ее к нёбу. Глаза у Бокуто становятся совсем мутные, на висках выступают капли пота. Акааши видит это как в макросъемке. Он считывает окружение — громкие голоса мальчишек, вместе с ними вышедших с фильма, их восторженное фырканье и плеск воды. Тихий скрип двери незакрывающейся кабинки, в которую он втолкнул Бокуто две минуты назад. Его тихое, частое дыхание и еле слышный звук, с которым пряжка расстегнутого ремня скребет по кафельному полу.  
Акааши прикрывает глаза, расслабляет, как может, горло и дает напряженному члену проскользнуть к самой глотке — связка на челюсти тут же начинает ныть, а гортань напрягается и... Бокуто на самом деле нравится это. Он закусывает губу, зажмуривается и даже головой мотает, но бедра его уже подхватили ритм движений Акааши. Глубокий, неровный, заставляющий поджиматься пальцы на ногах ритм. Акааши задевает тонкую кожу члена кромкой зубов, отодвигается чуть и подхватывает в ладонь тяжелые яйца (перекатывает их между пальцами, заставляя Бокуто издать задушенный, но отчетливый стон). Голоса снаружи затихают, Бокуто замирает каменным изваянием и Акааши кажется, что он слышит как бежит его кровь по венам. Бокуто смотрит на него испуганными глазами и мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Нет.  
Акааши не нравится это. Не нравится, что внимание Бокуто опять что-то отвлекает. Он проводит кончиком пальца за яйцами, выпускает изо рта член почти полностью и напоказ вылизывает потемневшую, блестящую от слюны головку.  
\- Так... нельзя, - Бокуто не захлебывается воздухом, но голос у него становится напряженным и беспомощным.  
Акааши кивает, будто бы соглашаясь, и снова берет так глубоко в рот как только может. На середине движения он чувствует ответную дрожь и довольный закрывает глаза.  
Мальчишки выходят из туалета, хлопают на прощание дверью и Бокуто расслабляется. Наконец-то.  
\- Акааши, - тянет он просительно, проводит ладонью по вспотевшим волосам и гладит чувствительную кожу за ухом.  
Это его «Акааши» действует сильнее любого афродизиака. Акааши стонет сам, ускоряет движения, подстраивается под неровный ритм Бокуто и сжимает губы на твердеющей головке. Бокуто сдирает ногтями отслаивающуюся краску на двери и кончает частыми толчками.  
\- Что на тебя нашло? - пытается изобразить возмущение он, пока Акааши полощет рот и убирает со лба влажные волосы. - До дома дотерпеть не мог? Тут же дети кругом были.  
\- Не мог, - пожимает плечами, Акааши, вытирает руки бумажным полотенцем и точным броском отправляет его в корзину.  
Импульсивный. Пожалуй это слово подходит не только Бокуто. Иногда.


	3. Я иду искать. Куроо Тецуро, Сугуру Дайшо

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Я иду искать!

_«Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Я иду искать!»_

Куроо вырывается из кошмара: во рту колотится сердце, а волосы на висках совсем взмокли от пота. Куроо боится снова закрывать глаза, ведь там…

_Кошка, пожирающая свой хвост, и уходящая в бок лестница. Он бежит мимо кошки, слыша тошнотворное чавканье и хруст разгрызаемого хвоста — у кошки трехцветная шерсть и глаза Кенмы. Лестница не заканчивается — никогда. Не в его снах. Это лестница в никуда, в бесконечность. Туда, где нет ничего, кроме бесконечных ступеней и пожирающей себя кошки._

Куроо разглядывает в зеркало осунувшееся лицо и на пробу проводит по подбородку бритвой. Руки дрожат так, что режется он при первом же движении. На коже выступает полоска яркой крови, и Куроо чувствует прилив тошноты. Перед глазами чернеет, и на секунду вспыхивают злобным блеском змеиные глаза.

Он мажет на тренировке, засыпает на уроках и весь день ходит дерганный. Из полумрака под лестницей, кладовки со спортивным инвентарем и отражения в зеркале за ним следят обретающие четкость змеиные глаза. Даже Кенма кажется взволнованным — откладывает консоль, всматривается в лицо Куроо внимательным взглядом и касается пальцами пореза от бритвы. Куроо отшатывается от него, бормочет что-то невнятное и сворачивает на тропинку к дому — в памяти взволнованное лицо Кенмы и пустые кровоточащие глазницы кошки, выдравшей себе глаза.

_Он находит дверь. Тяжелую, из темного рассохшегося дерева, окованную позеленевшими от времени железными пластинами. Куроо слышит за спиной хруст костей приближающейся к нему кошки, слышит, как капает кровь из пасти, чувствует нарастающий едкий запах смерти и вываливающихся внутренностей. Он закрывает глаза и прижимается к двери затылком. Кошка трогает его выпачканной в крови лапой, и…_

Куроо просыпается. Его выбрасывает из сна под встревоженный голос матери, под бормотание телевизора и гулкий шум улицы, доносящийся из распахнутого окна. Никакой кошки, никаких дверей. Лишь светлая гостиная и слишком теплый для октября ветер. Он встряхивается, проводит рукой по голосам и вытаскивает из кармана вибрирующий телефон. Бокуто, отошедший от победного ража, интересуется, как у него дела, Лев предлагает внеплановую тренировку с обильным использованием странных смайликов. Куроо оставляет все сообщения без ответа и валится обратно на диван. У него болит голова, а в горле странный привкус железа. Он проводит пальцами по пересохшим губам, облизывается, и вкус становится насыщеннее. На пальцах темнеют чешуйки засохшей крови.

_Куроо кажется, что кошка пытается с ним подружиться. Он захлебывается тихим лающим смехом и бьется затылком об исходящую морозом дверь. Кошка, втягивая между зубов набитые кишки, трется об его живот обкусанными ушами. Куроо кажется, что его сейчас стошнит — запах внутренностей и свежей крови забивает нос и горло, во рту поднимается желчь, и черную пустоту заполняет захлебывающийся звук его дыхания._

Он выходит вынести мусор — мать попросила, но с сомнением, вглядываясь в запавшие от недосыпа глаза. Куроо машет ей сжатым кулаком и выскакивает за дверь с раздутыми мешком. До мусорных баков восемьдесят четыре шага и последний подъезд их дома. Он проходит его, ускоряя шаг, чувствуя лопатками и шеей чужой взгляд. Затылок будто прихватывает холодом, темнота за спиной уплотняется и приобретает очертания человеческой фигуры. Куроо словно чувствует сухой змеиный запах, запихивает мусор в огромный контейнер и поворачивается к человеку, пряча в карманах дрожащие от недосыпа руки. — Твоя мама готовила кальмаров, Куроо? Должна была, ведь сегодня четверг, — Дайшо вроде улыбается, и у Куроо сводит челюсть от желания ударить его в лицо.

_Дверь в декабрь, всплывает у Куроо в голове, когда он снова оказывается перед ней. Дверь, ведущая в никуда и во все сразу. Дверь, выйдя за которую, ты выйдешь за пределы себя. Он уже не ходит по лестнице, пытаясь выбраться из этого сна. Просто приходит сюда каждую ночь, садится под вымороженную зимой дверь и отсчитывает часы по количеству позвонков, которые пожирает маленькая трехцветная кошка. Последние два раза у него даже получается выспаться — тревога во взглядах матери и Кенмы истончается, но сам Куроо по-прежнему чувствует себя слишком хрупким. На животе подживают царапины, которые оставила ему устроившаяся на коленях кошка, а поясницу по утрам ломит от сквозняка из-под двери в декабрь. Куроо кажется, что он…_

Истончается.

Дайшо выходит под фонарь, изломанные тени исчезают и ничего опасного в его позе нет, но Куроо обливается холодным потом и отступает на шаг назад. Они не виделись — давно. Дайшо вытянулся, стал шире в плечах, на руках теперь проступают крепкие мышцы. Они дружили с детства. Мама называла их заклятыми друзьями, потому что недели не проходило, как они дрались, ругались и переставали разговаривать друг с другом. Дайшо умел придумывать страшные истории, от которых даже у Куроо волосы на руках вставали дыбом и его пробирало мелкой дрожью. Он рассказывал свои страшилки с ласковой улыбкой и остановившимся взглядом, наводя еще большей жути.

_В темноте сна теперь царят шорохи. Где-то под лестницей искаженный детский голос, как крючком вытягивающий из Куроо первичный страх, поет: «Раз, два, три, четыре, пять. Я иду искать!»_

Он отключается в маленьком парке перед домом. Просто присаживается на лавку, достает телефон, чтобы написать Кенме, и отключается. В себя приходит от холодной воды, стекающей за шиворот, и чувствительным шлепкам по щекам. — Я нашел тебя, — говорит Дайшо и улыбается, а между редких зубов мелькает раздвоенный змеиный язык. Куроо отшатывается, ему кажется, что вода под рубашкой схватилась льдом, а глаза Дайшо — глаза настоящей змеи. Он сжимает на коленях Куроо пальцы, тело его изламывается под одеждой и распадается на огромные чешуйчатые кольца. — Я тебя нашел…

_Дверная ручка поддается под его ободранными пальцами, и Куроо проваливается в декабрь._


	4. Хакутё. Акааши Кейджи, Бокуто Котаро

Возле Акааши — холодно. Словно температура воздуха падает на несколько градусов, и неважно в помещении он находится или на улице.

Летом это приятно, как если с разбегу окунуться в прохладную реку с головой. Летом Акааши плохо — он часто принимает душ, старается не слишком обременять себя одеждой, и вода у него заканчивается быстрее, чем у страдающего от жажды в пустыне. Летом Акааши кажется неживым: у него некрасиво краснеет кожа, мутнеют глаза, а губы покрываются мелкими иссохшими морщинками. Становится пыльным.

Зимой находиться возле него почти невозможно. Зимы в Токио не настолько холодные, чтобы кутаться как на Хоккайдо, но возле Акааши — приходится. Его не задевают в толпе, даже в давке на входе в метро вокруг него остается пустое пространство. Зимой Акааши прекрасен. У него бледная до белизны кожа, горящие глаза и яркие, сочные губы. Словно в середине зимы он нашел вишню и размазал ее вокруг рта, прежде чем съесть. Словно он в крови. Зимой Акааши оживает — оживляется, кажется выше и настолько иномирным, что тронуть страшно. Воздух вокруг него искрится, а в темных глазах — метель.

Акааши не любит разглядывать себя в зеркалах. В его доме есть только одно — запрятанное в шкаф, потемневшее от времени, в вычурной резной раме. В нем Акааши видит себя настоящим.

Видит белую кожу, сквозь которую просвечивает омертвевшая кровеносная система. Синюшные от вечного холода ногти и яркие, словно выпачканные кровью губы. Радужка расползается по белку, глаза кажутся слепыми, холодными. Глазами потусторонней твари. Дыхание из груди рвется с хрипом и паром. Акааши дотрагивается до своего отражения, и зеркало покрывается изморозью. Красивыми смертоносными узорами. Температура в ванной резко падает, льющуюся из крана воду сковывает льдом, лампа трещит и взрывается от перепадов, и осколки ее осыпаются на пол вместе со снегом. В комнате темно и морозно — пахнет снегом, талой водой и, совсем немного, человеческим телом.

Акааши выходит из ванной на ощупь, режет ступни об мелкие осколки лампы и оставляет за собой крохотные кровавые следы. Тело его становится человеческим, наливается силой и цветом, чернота в глазах будто бы втягивается обратно в радужку, а черные вены уходят вглубь. Акааши не чувствует боли, но в комнате все же садится под лампу и пытается стряхнуть со ступней стеклянное крошево.

— Поранишься ведь, — выдыхает Бокуто облачко пара и берет в руки одну ступню, оглаживает косточку и влажным полотенцем стирает кровь и осколки.

— Замерзнете, — выдыхает Акааши, чувствуя, как под сердце плеснули кипящей воды.

— Только не рядом с тобой, — глупо улыбается Бокуто и поджимает побелевшие от соприкосновения с кожей Акааши пальцы.

 

_«Если узнают твой секрет — убей. Если не сможешь — уйди»_

Акааши учили этому с детства. Сейчас он не может сделать ни того, ни другого — потому что даже во сне, складываясь почти пополам от жуткого кашля, Бокуто продолжает хвататься за его пальцы. За его ледяные пальцы, которые делают только хуже.

Акааши закусывает бледную губу, стирает со лба Бокуто испарину и плотнее укутывает в единственное одеяло. Вокруг них никого — только бушующая метель и захлебывающиеся воем оголодавшие собаки из брошенной деревни.

Огонь в камине угасает. У них кончились дрова, а выйти за новыми не получится — Бокуто не отпускает Акааши ни на секунду. Словно только его присутствие позволяет ему забыться зыбким сном. Во сне у Бокуто немного падает температура и дыхание перестает быть таким страшным. Во сне он кажется почти здоровым.

Акааши переплетает их пальцы, чувствуя слабое тепло от ладони Бокуто, и прижимается к ним лицом. Ему страшно и пусто.

_Если узнают — убей._

Бокуто знает больше года. Просто вломился к Акааши в ванну и разглядывал, приоткрыв рот, как на его тело наползает человеческая личина. У него только взгляд изменился — из восторженного стал цепким и внимательным. Бокуто пожал плечами, словно давая понять, что не ждет объяснений, предложил мороженое и дружескую поддержку. Акааши принял и то, и другое.

_Если не сможешь — уйди._

Если не сможешь уйти? Что тогда делать? Акааши по одному разнимает пальцы, целует Бокуто в лоб, даря ему прохладу и успокоение, ворошит в камине остывающие угли. Они на секунду вспыхивают красным и снова темнеют. В доме холодает — по полу тянет ощутимым сквозняком и Бокуто снова начинает кашлять. Жутко, прижимая руки к груди и пряча голову. Будто старается никого не беспокоить.

Акааши передергивает. Он поднимается, в несколько шагов оказывается у входной двери и распахивает ее. За дверью — белый ад. Сделав первый шаг с порога, Акааши проваливается в снег почти по пояс. Температура снаружи настолько низкая, что человеческий вид слетает с него в долю секунды — он смотрит в метель почерневшими глазами и облизывает вишневые губы, прежде чем начать говорить.

— Не забирай его!

Акааши не привык кричать, и голос срывается в конце, а ветер подхватывает его, издеваясь. Стонет и смеется. Смеется.

— Я отдам тебе гору. Ты же всегда ее хотела. Так забирай! Только оставь мне человека!

Ветер вокруг немного стихает и в нескольких шагах от Акааши сворачивает снежинки во что-то, похожее на человеческий силуэт.

— Не хочу, — в голосе капризные нотки и толика интереса.

Акааши переводит дыхание, поводит выцветшими плечами и оборачивается к фигуре.

— Оставь мне человека. Забери все, что есть у меня. Плоть, кровь, силу, наследие. Только оставь мне его!

Фигура становится плотнее, человечнее. Акааши передергивает потому что он знает, кто перед ним. Не человек настолько, что никого не обманет.

— Пожалуйста, сестра… — шепчет он и протягивает руку.

Утром метель стихает. Бокуто просыпается, сплевывает в подставленную миску яркую кровь и утирает губы. Он выглядит как мертвец. Выглядит как Акааши. У него темные круги вокруг глаз, измазанные кровью губы и серая от болезни кожа. Он дрожащими пальцами касается щеки Акааши, и глаза его распахиваются в изумлении.

— Ты теплый, — сипит он и улыбается. — Как настоящий человек.

Акааши прижимает его пальцы к лицу и дергает уголком рта, сдерживая улыбку.

Если не сможешь убить — уйди?

Сестра, случайно или намеренно, подарила ему второй вариант.


	5. Завтрак не у Тиффани. Куроо Тецуро/Савамура Дайчи

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Просыпаться под запах свежесваренного кофе - бесценно. Для всего остального есть мастеркард.

Куроо выпрастывает голову из-под одеяла, зевает в попытке согнать наваливающуюся дремоту и принюхивается. По крохотной квартирке расходится запах кофе - терпкий, насыщенный, с тонкой ноткой горького шоколада и апельсина. Улыбка появляется сама собой. Куроо выгибается на кровати и встает одном рывком. Его ведет - в бедрах предательская дрожь, а в поясницу отдает сладкой болью. Он вытаскивает из кучи вещей спортивные штаны и пытается надеть их так, чтобы не свалиться в процессе. У него получается. Куроо бредит на кухню и замирает в проходе. Дайчи разливает кофе из турки по огромным кружкам и поправляет стопку блинов. Одет он под стать Куроо - сползающие с поясницы джинсы и… фартук. Обычный кухонный фартук, но у Куроо коротит в мозгу. Дайчи оборачивается, словно почувствовав его и губы его расходятся в ласковой, немного смущенной улыбке.  
\- Завтрак, - поясняет он зачем-то.  
\- Я вижу, - в голосе Куроо даже ему слышная хрипотца.  
Он оказывается возле Дайчи в два шага, прижимается губами к плечу и заставляет повернуться к себе спиной. Спина Савамуры Дайчи - его личный фетиш. Даже скрытая одеждой. Он прихватывает зубами шею, обводит языком выступающий шейный позвонок и утыкается носом в стриженный затылок. Дайчи под ним расслабленный и послушный - идеальный утренний Дайчи. Куроо чувствует, как по телу разливается возбуждение, еще раз прижимается губами к позвонку и скользит вдоль позвоночника. Оставляет влажный горячий след, присасывается к своим вчерашним меткам и его ведет до темноты перед глазами. С ними всегда - так. Вышибает искру на раз, отключает мозг и оставляет лишь желания. Мое, - хочется иногда рычать Куроо.  
Он вылизывает спину до самого крестца, стягивает дрожащими руками джинсы и Дайчи изгибается, помогает ему. Куроо кажется, что в его голове готовится взорваться сверхновая.  
-Какой же ты, - выдыхает он во влажную кожу и губами считает невольную дрожь Дайчи. - Можно? Сейчас?  
Дайчи кивает, а Куроо уже стягивает джинсы до колен и прижимается губами к ягодицам. Кожа под губами горячая, вкусная. Он уступает своему желанию - кусает, оставляет яркую метку и тут же зализывает следы зубов. Дайчи что-то стонет в кулак и расставляет ноги.  
Куроо оглаживает внутреннюю сторону бедер, трогает яички и раздвигает ягодицы, трогает покрасневший расслабленный вход. Дайчи подается навстречу и перед глазами будто пелена встает. Куроо проводит по ложбинке языком, раз за разом прижимаясь все сильнее к припухшей по краям дырке. Слюна блестит, когда он отстраняется, а на ягодицах проступают отчетливые мурашки. Дайчи смотрит на него - зрачок расплывается так, что не видать радужки и во взгляде сплошная темнота и жар. Куроо толкается языком внутрь, пальцами разминает напряженные мышцы на бедрах и словно ненароком касается напряженного члена. У Дайчи стоит так, что член почти прижимается к животу, пачкает кожу и пальцы Куроо сочащейся смазкой. Куроо обхватывает член у самого основания и в несколько движений приноравливается двигать языком и рукой в одном ритме. Дайчи стонет, прогибается в пояснице и опирается локтями на стол. Куроо очень хочет его сейчас. Очень хочет его так. Но еще сильнее он хочет заставить Дайчи кончить. Он меняет темп - язык движется медленнее и глубже, а рука на члене наоборот с каждым движением ускоряется. Дайчи снова стонет, его бедра дрожат - он словно не может решить в какую сторону ему подаваться. Куроо присасывается к раскрытой дырке, с силой проводит по подрагивающему члену и толкается языком так глубоко, как только может.  
Дайчи замирает и крупно вздрагивает, выплескивается на пальцы Куроо и сильнее опирается на кухонный стол.  
\- Отлично позавтракали, - довольно смеется Куроо, помогая Дайчи натянуть джинсы.  
\- Не то слово, - хрипит тот и усаживается рядом с ним на пол. - В следующий раз готовишь ты.


End file.
